deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Buu vs broly
Broly VS. Majin Buu Two guys who just can’t stop screaming go head to head! Broly Known as the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly comes from Planet Vegeta and he was stabbed by King Vegeta because he thought he was a threat with a power level of 10,000! That’s higher than Bardock's power level and that’s just as a kid. Broly also hates Goku because he cried so much when they were infants. Broly escaped Planet Vegeta with his father after he found his son Broly stabbed. He took him off Planet Vegeta and escaped to a planet that was safe. There, Broly pretty much trained for all of his life waiting for Goku so he can kill Goku. Broly as an adult in the first movie has a power level of 1,400,000,000! Woah, that’s a lot! That is just as much as Frieza's power level in the Frieza Saga. Broly Has proved his fighting skills even in his base form he was giving Goku trouble. And in Super Saiyan form,in the second movie he was beating down Goten and Gohan. In the first movie, he was able to take on Gohan, Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta. In fact, Vegeta was scared of Broly! The only villain in Z maybe besides Cell in his perfect form that Vegeta was scared of. Broly was later killed and then was revived in his second movie. He has a power level of 2,500,000,000 which is higher than Frieza and Bardock's power levels combined! Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he has the ability to rise his power at any given time, which makes him deadliest. However, this has it's limits. If Broly rises his power too much, he has to release it all out. So he has limits to how much power his body can contain. Broly has his signature move, the Omega Blaster, which can destroy a solar system as shown in his first movie. Broly also destroys planets and even galaxies just for fun! Talk about savage! Majjin Buu orginally created as a egg Majin Buu had is egg hatched by dabura and babbdi they pretty much had to rise enough power to hatch buu they did this by getting Engery from pepole fighing in the tournament and then hatched buu . Buu eventully proves too much For vegeta until vegeta turns Majin and even then vegeta is still slightly stronger . even Fat Buu was even with ssj2 goku and eventually made goku go ssj3 in order to beat him. Buu eventully turned into Evil Buu when a man went to mr Satan’s house and shit Mr. Satan buu healed him and buu turned into Evil Buu by pure rage . Evil Buu is the beginning of super buu Evil Buu killed the man and then absorbed good buu and turned to super buu . Super buu has beaten down some of the most deadlist fighters including ssj3 gotenks vegeta goku and absorbed piccolo and gohan super buu was eventually outmatched by vegtio but even they did not technically win because they were absorbed and defused then after goku and vegeta were in Buus belly and pretty much figured out what to do he turned into Kid Buu who then destroyed planet earth prior buu has killed babdi and dabura . Buu then went to surpeme kai world and pretty much beat the crap out of ssj goku and ssj2 goku until goku went ssj3 and failed to win because the from went out. Kid Buu then pretty much destroyed ssj2 vegeta . Kid Buu then fighted ssj3 goku where he was slightly weaker and later was killed by a sprit bomb . Kid Buu has many amazing abilities he can anhiliate planets with his planet burst and absorb pepole and even fire his own kamehmha and turn pepole too candy . Kid Buu has no official power level but we can put him on a power scale to be much weaker than gohan buu but even with super Buu (no one absorbed) and stronger than Evil Buu and good buu Evil Buu is weaker than Kid Buu super buu but stronger than good buu and good buu gets beat By every buu and super buu beats them all. None the less Buu is deadly and should not be under estimated inter mission all right our fighters are set let’s end this debate once and for all it’s time for a death battle! fight Good buu is eating chocolate with mr satan until broly in his base form flies over and starts screaming kakarot!!! Kakarot! Where is kakarot! then rushes to Mr. Satan and punches him Mr. Satan fights back but is overpowerd by broly as broly says die kakarot! Broly then throws a blast at Mr. Satan and throws him to the moon and blows up the moon killing him. Buu then angers *you make buu mad* as steam comes out of his head broly then says *oh look another insect looking to die* buu then transforms to Evil Buu broly then Turns super sayain broly then starts fighting Evil Buu they start fighting broly is getting the slight upper hand Evil Buu then tries to absorb broly broly powers out of it in his legendary super sayain form *come on insect I’ll kill you* buu then fights him as broly is again getting the upper hand of the fight buu then tries to turn broly to candy buy bro,y teleport and punches buu in the face Evil Buu then goes over to good buu and absorbs him becoming super buu super buu starts fighting broly broly is now competely outmatched broly powers up and goes ssj2 broly then starts fighting buu as the fight gets more even but buu is winning buu then turns over and sees gohan kissing videl he the absorbs videl and then gohan turning into gohan buu broly is getting badly stomped here broly powers up buu I see waiting broly starts fighting him as they estrange punches earth shakes and planets are destroyed by there punches . Broly powered up still isn’t enough to come close broly says *struggle all you want I’m the end you will still die* he then starts powering up a omega blaster buu starts firing. A kamehmha they relese there attacks buu *screamimg* broly keeps powering up the attack as buu struggles to keep up buu then powers up his kamehmha and destroys the omega blaster broly tries to protect him self but it fails broly screams *kakakarot ahh!* as his body is oblitated by this final attack buu then starts laughing ko Alternate Ending broly is beat up and says *struggle all you want in the end you’ll still die* broly Then releaes his omega blaster super buu fires a kamehameha buu is dominating and winning the struggle until broly omega blaster over powers it * broly omega blaster destroyed earth and kills everyone on it * broly then laughs at buu at the end saying trash will be trash Results the winner of this fight should be obvious while broly does have the upper hand in brute power buu has shown to get out of these situations many times as vegeta was fighting Kid Buu with brute power and to a extent vegtio when he was beating super buu with brute power . Buu could always just regenerate his body wich is something broly cannot do. Not to mention super buu is stronger than ssj3 goku and broly is only ssj2 goku level . Even if we were gonna say broly is more powerful than ssj3 goku he would still lose to buu because buu is still more powerful than ssj3 goku god knows how much stronger super buu gohan is too ssj3 goku guess broly cannnot scream his way out of this one. The winner is majjin buu Broly ''' + has More brute power - less skill - cannot regnerate - Dumber - slower '''Majin Buu +faster + smarter + has more skill - has less brute power Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:Gaming dude 178 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles